A variety of organopolysiloxanes have been proposed in the prior art. Copolymers obtained from such organopolysiloxanes are also well known. It is recently desired to obtain a graft copolymer having water repellency, mold release properties, slip properties, weatherability, and gas permeability among other properties. It is also, desired to have an organopolysiloxane which is useful as a reactant for producing such a graft copolymer.
The present invention is made to meet the abovementioned demand and its object is to provide a novel and improved organopolysiloxane capable of producing a graft copolymer having water repellency, mold release properties, slip properties, weatherability, and gas permeability and to provide a graft copolymer obtained therefrom.